


Saturday Morning

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Mutual masturbation on a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something quick and fun for you. I was kinda picturing Alex with his messy quiff, but feel free to imagine yourself with any Alex you’d like!! Enjoy! xx

  


Alex usually doesn’t shy away from anything sexual, but whenever you ask him to touch himself for you; his face always flushes first; his cheeks pink and his doe eyes wide and bright. 

But the shyness is fleeting, because a moment later he’s licking his bottom lip, chewing on it, his eyes shimmering as they focus on you. He’s already pushed his briefs down past his hips, and his hand is wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

It’s beautiful; thick and throbbing the more he tugs at it.

He looks so sweet; his hair a mess, indents on his cheek from the pillow; his eyes soft and sleepy still.

You’re a tease. The way your fingertips graze his naked thighs, not too much but just enough. He’s silent at first, but he can’t help himself, and a desperate moan slips out.

“Baby, keep your eyes open, watch me…” you purr and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, his eyes narrowing as they focus. You’re touching your breasts through one of his old worn out t-shirts you often steal, your nipples hard and aching as the fabric rubs up against them.

He groans, louder now.

“Do you like this?”

“Fookin’ love it. Keep going, love.”

Your eyes sparkle as you moan, giving him a good show. He’s the visual type; likes the teasing, the slow reveal. Watching you gets him off.

“Keep stroking, baby,” you remind him, making a show of licking your lips as your eyes follow his fist pumping his cock. “You’re so hard for me already, Alex… I bet it feels good to touch yourself, doesn’t it?”

He grunts, his shins knocking against the base of the armchair you’re sprawled out in. It’s a bizarre arrangement, the way he’s towering over you, watching you. He’s using the chair for leverage because he needs both hands on himself at all times. One hand coasting along his chest and nipples and down his stomach, squeezing and rubbing and caressing as he goes.

“M’so ‘ard watchin’ yeh, babeh…” he drawls thickly, “Take it off, love, get naked for me.”

His eyes are dark now, blown out, lids heavy as they rove over you. Your skin prickles as a damp sweat creeps down your neck. He doesn’t even have to touch you, and you’re a mess for him. Locking your eyes with his gorgeous cinnamon-colored ones, you inch the shirt up your stomach, your fingers stroking your exposed skin as the fabric moves higher. His gaze intensifies, heavy as it follows you.

“Take it off,” He growls more aggressively than the last time, his body leaning over you every muscle pulled taught and straining. He doesn’t rattle you, you stay slow, only now just revealing the underside of your breasts, then your nipples, until finally you pull it over your head and send it sailing over his shoulder. He smirks, another swipe of his tongue over his lips.

“Those, too.” He nods his chin to the only other piece of clothing on your body; the sheer blue fabric the last thing keeping you from him. He’s sweating; his entire body glistening all over, his hair damp at the nape of his neck. He looked sexy and primal and as much as you wanted to hold out and torture him as long as you could, you needed him.

Your fingers drift between your legs, brushing against the damp fabric and you sigh, the contact a welcome relief. “Oh fuck baby, look how wet you’ve made me…” you moan and part your legs open for him. The entire crotch completely soaked in your bright blue knickers, and you knew he’d be able to see the distinct change in color.

He groaned, his hand pumping faster, his fingers tightening their grip. The head of his cock was a deep purple, and it looked so full and thick you couldn’t wait to feel it inside you. Beads of cum dribbled from the tip, “…yeh’re soaked.“

“I am,” You breathe, “you make me like this always…” your fingers played with the edge of the fabric, toying with it, slipping them inside to touch yourself where he still couldn’t see.

"Fuck…” he murmured, his fist roughly stroking, losing his rhythm while his other hand slipped down to cup his balls, tugging on them. “I want yeh so fookin’ bad, love… show me yehr cunt, babeh…” Years ago, this would’ve taken some time to work up to, but now the words that bubbled from his mouth were effortless, there was no holding back anymore.

Biting your lip, you teased him, sliding the fabric over to give him a quick peek.

His laugh was strained, “C’mon darlin’… show me…”

There’s a quick lift of your hips, and the panties are off, dangling from your finger before they fall. You drape one of your legs casually over the arm of the chair, spreading yourself open for him; a mischievous look in your eyes as you gaze up at him, challenging him.

“Happy?”

Alex grinned, pushing his hair from his eyes, working his wrist faster, rolling the palm of his hand over the head. “Mmm… very. Play wiv yehrself for me, love.”

A whimper escaped your lips and he smirked, knowing he could very well talk you to orgasm with the sound of his voice. The command he held over you was truly powerful.

You knew what he’d like; what he wanted to see. So you stuck your fingers into your mouth, sucking and getting them nice and slick. Your eyebrow arched, pleased when he pulled hard at his cock, squeezing the head and letting go. It bobbed up and hit his stomach, the vein up the side pulsing.

“Naughty girl…” He murmured, following your gaze, both of you admiring how turned on he was by the scenario. Both of you the exhibitionist and the voyeur.

“Me?” You purred, feigning innocence, as your fingers slipped from your mouth and immediately between your folds. The lewd sound made Alex groan, and his cock jumped again. He swallowed hard, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm.

“Too much for you?” You teased him, spreading your pussy open, your middle finger circling your clit, before dipping inside. You curled them, pressing up against your g-spot, biting down hard on your bottom lip.

He shook his head slowly, his hand winding back around his cock. “Joost overcome wiv ‘ow pretty and pink y’are… dripping all over for me,” His voice broke; he wouldn’t last much longer. Now it was a competition; who was going to hold on longer.

“Mmm, yeah? You like this?” You pushed your fingers in further, as far as they could go, your thumb pressed against your clit.

“‘Course I do, love… should I fuck yeh… or make yeh beg me?”

Your stomach twisted and your pussy ached, throbbing for him. Your fingers were covered in your arousal, and there was cum leaking down his.

You licked your lips; trying not to let him know you were gagging for him.

“Oh, I won’t be begging…” You teased, pushing your fingers inside and pumping slowly, making sure Alex was watching your every move. Slipping them out, you brought them up to his cock and brushed them across the tip, mixing your arousal with his cum. With your eyes steady on him, you leaned forward, licking him slow like soft serve ice cream before sucking just the head into your mouth, your tongue swirling once… twice… three times, moaning as you flicked across the slit, tasting the saltiness of him.

His hand immediately went for the back of your head; ready to push you down, already thrusting his hips up in anticipation. He wanted more of your mouth on him, warm, swallowing as you took him deeper.

You opened wider, sliding him along your tongue until-

“Please… joost… deeper…”

You pulled away, smirking, your lips still touching, “Told you I wouldn’t be the one begging.”

“Fuck…” He hissed, unsure if he was more disappointed that you’d taken your mouth off him, or that he’d lost the game.

With sparkling eyes you took pity on him, “Fuck me, Alex.”

The flash of desire on his face was unmistakable as he grabbed at you roughly, grabbing your legs as he lifted you enough to push you back into the chair, kneeling to share the small space with you. Your eyes widened in surprise at the rough way he handled you, giggling as he smashed his lips against yours, moaning hungrily into the kiss.

“Babeh…” he growled, pressing his forehead to yours as he rubbed his cock between the juicy wet folds of your pussy, teasing you. With every pass of his head against your clit, you whimpered, clawing at him.

You bit at his lip, tugging as you hissed, “You fucking gorgeous-“ another hard press of his cock against you, and a gasp for air, “… _bastard_. I said fuck me already.”

He chuckled, pushing your leg open further, back over the arm of the couch, and sitting back to watch as he slid his cock up and down through your wet folds, teasing your entrance, torturing himself. “Are yeh nice and tight for me?” He murmured before pushing his cock inside you slowly. You cried for him as you felt very hard inch of him slip inside, stretching you open and filling you up. No matter how many times you did this, you were always surprised by how thick he was.

“Fookin’ ‘ell…” he growled, his body pressing up against yours, his chest sticky with sweat. “Y’are. Yeh’re so fookin’ tight, love…“ he talked you through it as he buried himself deeper. “Yeh like the feel of my cock inside yeh?”

You nodded; tthrobbing around him, the sheer size of him enough to make you cum. He was so fucking huge, you felt your body melting into the couch, nearly folded in half with you completely at his mercy.

“Betteh ‘old on teh me, babeh,” he told you, his voice deep and rough. “Because I’m gonna fuck yeh so good,” the hand at your hip gripped you hard and the storm that brewed in his eyes sent a flood of arousal rushing through you and around his cock, clenching around him. “Fuck, thas good…” he drawled, “Can yeh take the last bit of me, love?”

If he expected you to form a coherent sentence after asking you that; he was mistaken. And it didn’t matter, because he was already sinking in deeper, filling you to the hilt. Alex could do sweet and sensitive and gentle, but he was usually like this; rough, aggressive, and dirty, loving the way you fell apart beneath him.

Alex’s hips knocked against yours with every thrust; fucking you as hard and as deep as he possibly could. The angle was perfect, his cock rubbing up against your g-spot, the base pressing up against your clit His hand slid down your thigh, pushing your legs open as far as they would go in the small armchair. Your thighs ached, and you knew you’d be bruised like always, just like you knew he’d make up for the rough fucking after; kissing you and caressing you, lips at your temple whispering how amazing and beautiful you were.

When his fingers dug into you, you arched your hips, grinding up against him. His messy, sweaty hair falling into both of your eyes, your foreheads pressed together, clinging to one another in the heat. With each rough thrust, your pussy tightened around him, working him, begging for more. “Yeh fookin’ love this, yeah? Love me buried deep in yehr cunt…”

“Alex,” you gasped, “ you’re… so fucking big,” your eyes shimmered in a haze as he pushed into you, “Fuck me just like that, baby…”

“Yeh take me so well,“ He grunted, his nose pressed against your temple. “Play wiv those gorgeous tits…”

You moaned, doing as he asked, working around him as he dipped his head to suck each of your nipples into his mouth, getting them wet. The cool air bit at them and you buried your fingers in his hair, holding him against you, desperate for more of that perfect mouth.

“Yes…” He snarled, moaning around your nipple, his rhythm steady; aggressive, and unrelenting. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck, his gold chain swinging above you as he rocked back and forth. “God, I love everyfing about yeh…”

You chanted his name, moaning it as your vision fell in and out of focus, your body wound up and on fire beneath him. Your head knocked against the back of the couch, your damp hair clinging to the back of your neck, a thin layer of sweat coating your body. His hips crashed into you, as he fucked you harder; trying desperately to get as deep into you as he possibly could.

When the furniture shifted an inch or two; the legs scraping the wood floor of the living room, both of you laughed.

“Gonna kill us, Alex…” You teased with a gasp as he drove into you harder. “Oh fuck,” You panted, begging him, “make me cum…”

His hands fell onto the couch behind your head and you pressed your palms to his shoulders, your ankles digging in behind his thighs. You were leaking around his cock, dripping down the cheeks of your ass at the angle, the cushions wet with your arousal.

“Touch yehr clit, babeh…” He husked, his mouth at your ear, his body sticking to you with each thrust.

You whimpered, your fingers tracing down the cut of his v-lines, brushing against the coarse hair around the base of his cock before they found your clit, so swollen as you rolled over it. Your body shook; little tremors creeping through you as your orgasm swelled.

“Let go, love… let me feel it…” He growled, his lips hovering over yours to swallow your cries. “C’mon… cum for me,” he murmured as your back arched, lifting your hips into him, your fingers pressed tight against your clit, trapped between your bodies.

“Alex… baby… I’m….” And then you were spiraling, hips shaking, convulsing beneath him as your orgasm ripped through you.

“Fuck… yes…” He hissed, pounding into you, his rhythm faltering as your pussy clenched and trembled around him, pulling at his cock. You felt his cock swell, felt it pulse as he let go without so much as a warning.

“Oh my god…” You whimpered, clinging to him tight as he exploded inside you. You were unprepared, your body aching with relief as he came for you.

He sighed, moaning as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, breathing heavily as he licked at your salty skin.You grabbed his ass and pulled him close, loving the way the weight of his body felt on you, how he filled you.

“Look at me, baby…” You brushed kisses all along his jaw and neck, his scruff scratching at your skin, tickling your lips. His eyelashes fluttered against his pink cheeks, his dark eyes glossy and hazy, shimmering as they locked with yours. “That was fucking _good_.” You giggled, kissing him hard, your hands holding his neck, fingers tangled in his damp hair.

He thrusted into you once more and you moaned, laughing into his mouth. “Thought you were gonna cum on me though…” You admitted, tucking his hair behind his ears, nibbling his bottom lip.

“Hmm, well…” He moaned kissing you as he settled against you, still kneeling, still buried deep. “Felt too good inside yeh… wanted teh fill yeh up that pretty lil’ cunt of yehrs. Know yeh like tha’.”

Your laugh caught in your throat, melting into a moan, “You know I do, Alex… I love it. I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead, your cheeks; nuzzled your hair as he dropped another just below your ear, “I could probably go again actually…” He pulled back, gazing at you with his big, mischievous brown eyes, “Yeh wanna try and break this settee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
